


When A mother's & A father's world's collide

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Mominette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: Bruce has a habit of adopting children who need a home and outlet for their emotions.Marinette has a habit of adopting children who need emotional support and wishes to wrap them in blankest with a cup of cocoa.
Series: Maribat March 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	1. Dick meets Marinette

Dick couldn’t help but wonder how he got here as a fist made contact with his jaw. The punch confuses him enough for the goon to get the upper hand, slamming the young Robin into the cement. He truly thought this was the end, his only hope being Batman noticing he was missing from his bedroom. The chance of that being slim since Bruce’s girlfriend Talia was staying at the manor.

Robin closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, only for it to never come.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, hoping that Batman had come to his rescue. Hoping that his mentor had cared enough to check on him after the fight they had.

To his surprise, it wasn’t his mentor that stopped the final blow, it wasn’t even a vigilante or hero that he knew of.

It was a woman dressed in almost all black.

Her combat boots, tights, skirt, and leather jacket were all shades of black, while her shirt was red, the only colored bit of her outfit.

“Hey, kid, are you doing ok?” The woman asked, crouching down next to him.

Dick wasn’t able to give a response before blacking out. He wasn’t sure why, but his nerves seemed to have calmed in the woman’s presence, eliminating his adrenaline and fight or flight response.

When he came back to consciousness, he was still wearing his mask, but his uniform was changed out for a pair of sweatpants.

His chest, arms, knuckles, and face were covered in bandaging, and he seemed to be in some type of medical area.

“Glad to see you’re doing better,” the woman claimed as she walked in.

“Where am I?” Dick asks, confused.

“Secret temple, somewhere in Tibet.” the woman answered with a shrug.

“What?” Dick stared at her blankly.

“Don’t worry about it kid. All you need to know is that my name is Marinette, and this is my home. Oh! And you have a few bruised knuckles and ribs, nothing was broken though, but you should still be careful.” Marinette claimed.

“Why are you helping me?” Robin questioned. It was strange for anyone in Gotham to help out like that unless they were a hero or a vigilante.

Marinette simply gave him a shrug before gesturing for him to follow her. Having nothing else to do but sit in bed alone, or follow the random person who was helping him, Robin chose to follow Marinette.

They ended up in what seemed like a kitchen, but a few things seemed too out of place for it to be a normal kitchen.

“Do you have any food allergies or preferences on what you want for breakfast?” Marinette asked while gesturing to a stool at what was probably the kitchen island.

“Uhh… No food allergies… Can I have pancakes?” The masked child asked in a hopeful tone as he took a seat on the stool.

“Sure! What kind do you want? I can make chocolate chips, blueberries, cinnamon sugar, strawberries, bananas, or plain vanilla.” Marinette questions as she began taking out the base ingredients for pancakes.

“Can I have Chocolate chip with lots of toppings?” He answered unsurely, causing Marinette to smile softly at him.

“Of course!” Marinette says before grabbing a pen and paper to hand the young robin. “Here. I’m sure your guardian will be worried about you, but I’m not comfortable with letting you leave while still injured if you’re just gonna go back to fighting recklessly.”

Dick took the paper, unsure what to write.

Should he tell Bruce that he was injured and a stranger had come to his rescue and also seemed to be taking care of him till he was healed?

No.

Bruce would only care that he disobeyed the grounded order.

Did his mentor even know he was gone?

Would Bruce care that he was gone or missing?

He probably wouldn’t notice till it was pointed out to him.

Alfred might notice.

Who was he kidding it was Alfred of course he would notice.

Would staying here to heal cause problems for Alfred?

How does someone explain that they didn’t run away from home but were simply beat up badly?

Does he make it seem like he ran away?

What should…

Dick’s train of thought was interrupted when a hand softly landed on his shoulder. Not enough weight to feel trapped, but just enough weight for the young vigilante to ground himself.

“Hey,” Marinette spoke softly, her bright blue eyes having the same calming effect they had before he had passed out after the fight that had brought him here.

“There we go, just focus on my voice, sweetheart. Take a breath in.” She instructed him while moving her hand from his shoulder to his hair, lightly combing her hand through it.

“One two three four. Out, two three four. In, two three four. Out two three four.” Marinette spoke softly, at a calming pace.

“You’re doing such a great job,” Marinette says with an encouraging smile.

“I… Sorry… I didn’t… I…” Dick tried to explain his thought process but couldn’t find the words.

“Shhh. It’s ok. You have no reason to apologize. Do you want help writing the note for your guardian?” Marinette questioned.

Dick didn’t answer for a while, unsure what to say.

“You know, when I was little, I used to have the hardest time doing things for myself. I even created a happy-go-lucky persona that I would use whenever someone was around because it made them more comfortable. This persona helped to comfort others even when I felt like breaking. The people who understand this, and know the real you will have no problems with you taking a mental health day or week.” Marinette said as she moved away to continue making breakfast.

Dick took a deep breath, before beginning to write.

_____

**_Hi B._ **

**_Not sure when you will find this note, but leaving a note makes it so you don’t need to worry. Look I need time to breathe. I’m sure you think that your way of thinking is universal or something, but it’s not. It doesn’t even come close to how I process stuff. So I decided I’m gonna take a few days or weeks for myself to calm down. Please don’t look for me. I plan on returning to the manor but I just need space right now._ **

**_Dick Grayson_ **

_____

During Dick’s stay with Marinette, he felt like a spoiled brat. Marinette seemed to always know what to do or say to make him comfortable. She even did gymnastics with him when she deemed his injuries healed enough to do such a physical activity.

When it came time for Dick to go home, he felt bad for not wanting to leave. This random, secret, temple, somewhere in Tibet, felt like more of a home than Wayne manor did sometimes.

Marinette wasn’t too happy about his leaving either, but gave him a necklace with a bluebird sitting on a branch. She claimed that all he had to do was ask the bluebird to bring him home. Wherever he deemed home to be, in other words, the necklace would serve as his way back and forth from the manor to the temple.

While this didn’t seem possible, Dick had already suspected Marinette of being magic, so this was just confirmation to him.

Dick gave Marinette a tight hug.

“Hey, this is only a see you later, not goodbye,” Marinette informed him with a smile.

“I know…” Dick said with a pout.

Marinette smiled at him before making the, go on, gesture.

“Oh! My name is Richard Grayson, by the way.” Dick said before disappearing after the bluebird.

Marinette only chuckled to herself at the boy’s seemingly random idea to tell her his real name.

Upon Dick’s return to the manor, to his surprise, he was greeted with a hug from Bruce and no Talia Al Ghul insight.

Dick froze at the unusual contact from his mentor.

“Uh… Hi?” Dick said quietly, a little confused. He looked to Alfred for help on what to do.

“You were gone for quite a long time, Master Richard. I do believe Master Bruce was worried when he noticed your suit was missing and none of your trackers were working.” Alfred informs him before walking off to presumably make breakfast.

“I… left a note?” Dick tells Bruce, still a bit confused.

Bruce released Dick from the hug with a sigh, unsure what to do next.

“Do you want to spar while we wait for breakfast?” Bruce asked.

“Sure!” Dick lit up with a smile. It’s been a while since he was able to spar with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is 30  
> Bruce is 32  
> Dick is 14


	2. Meeting Damian, Marinette's pov

Marinette is unsure how she came to take care of and raise Damian.

When she had first met him, he was no more than a few months old.

Marinette had been doing her routine, destroying the League of Assassins’ world domination plans when she heard a baby cry. Moving quickly through the shadows, Marinette arrived at the room that seemed to be the source of the crying.

Slowly, Marinette entered the room, cautious of any possible attackers. Once she saw that the only person in the room besides herself was the baby she made her way to the decorative crib. This was too nice of a room for a common assassin’s child, most likely this was a high-ranking member of the league’s heir. She was unsure as to who this child was but figured that was a problem for another time.

Marinette picked the fussing infant up from their bed, cradling them close to her chest in hopes of calming the baby. It took the child a full thirty minutes to calm down, having finally run out of tears. Despite the little one’s cries no one came to check on them, but then again, this was the League of Assassins, teaching a child that crying won’t get them anywhere isn’t even in the basics due to them believing good assassins will already know this as a natural response to how they are raised.

Once the baby seemed to have calmed down they looked around a bit before making eye contact with her. Marinette is aware that she has always liked taking care of small children. That’s why she used to babysit when she was a normal civilian. For some reason, this felt different for her. The little one isn’t just some random small infant.

For whatever reason, fate has decided this baby will be someone important to her, the same way she felt Dick was when she met him in a random alleyway.

When the baby caught sight of her eyes they simply stared at them in what she could only describe as awe. At that moment she couldn’t help the soft smile that fell onto her features, her guard falling ever so slightly.

Marinette knows that her eyes are unusual, they’ve been so ever since she was twelve and had taken the mantle of Grand Guardian. The blue of her eyes is too bright and colorful to ever appear normal. Her pupils can shift from large and round like an innocent doe to narrow and sharp like a predator stalking its prey.

When her eyes had first changed to this unnatural form, she couldn’t help but hate them. To her, she looked inhuman, and with her abilities, she might as well be. The only reason Marinette can think of that she’s not classified as inhuman is her mortality. Being able to die like everyone else was the only thing keeping her human.

Marinette couldn’t seem to feel the effects of knowing what she is and hating herself for not having a normal life while she held this little one in her arms. The feeling once again of something she could only compare to her little bluebird.

She looked into the infant’s emerald green eyes, at this exact moment in time, she felt fully human, just like how she feels every time Dick comes to visit her in the temple in the middle of nowhere.

She could only imagine that her eyes must be soft and round, her shades of blue swirling around in a calming effect. Both she and the child stayed like this, silently staring at each other in wonder.

This small moment distracted her till she heard two sets of practically silent steps. If it weren’t for her animal-like hearing she might have been caught.

Marinette continued to hold the baby till they fell asleep, then gently placing them back into their crib before leaving the league’s hideout, fading back into the shadows just before the door of the baby’s room opened.

Marinette appeared from the shadows in the kitchen of her temple.

“What… How? … you… shadows?” Dick asks, confused by her appearance, making Marinette giggle.

“You have a little bluebird that can send you halfway across the world on a whim, but chose to question Shadow walking?” Marinette asks through her laughter.

“Magic is weird,” Dick claims while shrugging his shoulders, taking a seat on the kitchen counter while snacking on some cookies.

“You know, I was starting to think you never left the temple.”He states.

“Ehh. I mainly leave the temple when underground organizations try to achieve world domination, so I have to interrupt their planning.” Marinette informs him casually.

“What!” Dick stares at her as if she said something strange.

“Happens more than you think.” Marinette states with a shrug.

“Aren’t you a vigilante? I pretty much do the same thing you do but with lesser-known and more dangerous people and groups.” Marinette explains.

“I didn’t know that!” Dick claimed worriedly, making Marinette giggle once again.

“Honestly some of the times I visit organizations are just weird interactions and no actual world or universe threatening thing,” Marinette informs Dick in an attempt to calm him.

“Ok. Then what did you do today.” Dick asked curiously.

“A little bit of both? I stopped an assassination plot to off some world powers. I also calmed down a crying baby.” Marinette says grabbing a cookie for herself.

“You ruined an assassination plot then calmed down a baby?” Dick looked at her strangely once again.

“Yeah. Don’t question it. There was just a baby, maybe a few months old so I picked them up and held them till they stopped crying. I could probably bring the kid here from time to time so they can get some actual attention that’s needed for social bonds to form.” Marinette thought out loud.

“Uhm… I’m pretty sure that’s called kidnapping.” Dick claims.

“And I’m pretty sure that I kidnap you from your guardians,” Marinette argues.

“... That… is a valid point,” Dick shrugs. “Can we go on a walk through the village?” he asks, jumping off the counter excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is 33  
> Marinette is 31  
> Dick is 15  
> Damian is less than a year old


	3. From Thief to new Sister

“Hey! That’s mine! Give it back!” Dick called out to the small thief, before giving chase.

Next thing Marinette knows, the thief and Dick are free running on the village roofs. She chuckles at the childrens’ antics before fading into the shadows.

After crossing dozens of rooftops, Dick and the thief seemed to have slowed their pace. Both of them are getting too tired to continue the chase.

“Hey! Stop!” Dick calls out when the thief looks behind themself, most likely to check how far behind he was.

The thief seemed surprised when they saw Dick hot on their heel, crossing the roofs with trained ease.

They stumbled at the edge when they looked forward. The next roof wasn’t a possible jump without any gear, but their feet had already left the building, the stumble making it so there was no chance of making it without receiving some form of serious injuries.

Dick reached out to grab them only to trip from exhaustion. Both children dreading the inevitable injuries they would receive from the fall.

Once they were a foot or two from the ground, a black moving shadow snatched them from the air. The children and shadow being rolled out of a shadow, appearing somewhere else. The worst injuries they sustained were a few scrapes, maybe some bruises.

Dick was immediately on guard, tensing his body in case of a fight.

When he looked around her saw that the thief’s hood had fallen off revealing a small girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Looking towards the shadow creature, Dick was met with Marinette’s kind eyes, worry written clearly on her features.

“Are both of you ok?” Marinette asked, moving towards them to check on them.

“m, fine mom,” Dick answered, still a little dazed.

Marinette gave him a soft smile at the name, before checking for injuries.

“Nothing too bad, just some scrapes,” Marinette informed him before slowly approaching the small girl who had been trying to sneak off.

“You, on the other hand, seem to have a sprained wrist,” Marinette informs the child.

The words seem to only cause them confusion.

“Don’t speak English?” She guessed.

Marinette then began running through languages until she got a reaction out of the child. Or at least that’s what Dick thinks she’s doing. For all he knows, this could be a magic spell or something.

There was a look of recognition in the young girl’s eye when Marinette spoke one of the languages.

The girl didn’t seem to fully understand, but being able to communicate a little was better than not at all.

Marinette guided them to the temple’s medical wing.

Well.

Marinette guided the girl to the medical wing, Dick just followed because he had nothing else to do and can’t go home because the girl has his necklace.

Marinette spoke calmly in the language the girl seemed to recognize while wrapping her injured wrist.

Dick recognized the language as well, he just couldn’t place where he'd heard it before.

Marinette seems to be asking her questions, but receiving no answer till the last one.

“Cassandra.” That was all the girl said.

Her voice was quiet and soft, which surprised everyone present, almost like she wasn’t used to how her voice sounded.

Gesturing to herself, the only adult present introduced herself, “Marinette,” she claimed.

Marinette told Cassandra something with a caring smile before she left the room.

Dick was about to follow her out when Cassandra pulled on his sleeve. Dick turned his attention to her but wasn’t too hopeful that he would understand her.

Reaching into her pocket using her uninjured hand, Cassandra pulled out the stolen necklace. She handed it back with a guilty look on her feature.

Dick immediately took the bluebird necklace, securing it around his neck. He let out a sigh of relief.

“I know you can’t understand me, but thanks for giving this back,” Dick says with a grateful and relieved face.

“I’ll see you next time I come visit mom,” Dick claimed before running after Marinette so he could say goodbye till next time.

Cassandra watched the strange boy leave.

She looked around the room before deciding that the lady wouldn’t have wasted the healing stuff on her if she just planned to kill her. This place being safe was most likely the case, but it still took Cassandra a while to fall asleep.

Well…

Half asleep.

She didn’t trust the strangers completely and didn’t want her death to be because she slipped up and trusted too fast. However, Cassandra was fully asleep when Marinette went to check on her. She must have been exhausted before coming here if she fell asleep that fast.

Smiling at the small girl, Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why fate was bringing her all these children. Not that she minds taking care of them, Kwami knows they need someone to love, care for, and support them, both physically and emotionally.

Marinette was curious as to why fate had decided to send not one, not two, but three children into her care. Why did the children need specifically her care, love, and support?

In Dick’s case, it seemed as though his guardian wasn’t the best with emotions.

In the infant’s case, well, it was the League of Assassins, he wasn’t going to get much of anything other than training and scars.

In Cassandra’s case, Marinette wasn’t quite sure what her situation was, but a few things were clear. The girl didn’t know how to understand words, she didn’t seem to talk, she was covered in scars, and she most likely hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time.

Seeing as Marinette can’t just ask fate, she opted to just follow its lead. Meaning she now has to teach her children how to understand or fully understand Arabic.

Dick had asked to be taught the language so he could communicate with his new sister.

Marinette shook her head in amusement, only Dick would claim someone as their new sibling who had just tried to steal his only way home.

Although if Cassandra didn’t give the necklace back, Marinette could have just shadow walked Dick home. It would most likely get her caught by his guardian and that would be a strange conversation, but Dick would have needed to go home at some point.

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder if the same would happen when she brought the infant over to the temple.

Now that she thought of it, the infant would most likely know Arabic due to where he is growing up.

Looks like Marinette is going to need to teach all of her children Arabic and English, which was ironic due to none of them being one of her first ten languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is 33  
> Marinette is 31  
> Dick is 15  
> Damian is less than a year old  
> Cassandra is 10


End file.
